


Divenire Drabbles

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: El Dorado [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble Collection, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: (Transferred work from another site.)These are the drabbles from the El Dorado Series.





	1. Train Station Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue these.

Thunder crackled overhead. Jongin glanced out the window as the train pulled into the station and came to a stuttering halt. The attendant opened the doors and people rushed out, shoving each other onto the platform. The sky was a dark murky gray that threatened rain from the approaching storm. Despite this however, the air felt cool and crisp. The plumes of steam that poured out of the train swirled up into the sky and disappeared into the menacing clouds.

Jongin stepped out onto the platform after the rush of the crowd and unbuttoned the top of his checkered coat and tugged at the lapels. He adjusted his hat and glanced around at the bustling crowd with an uninterested expression. The outside of the station was filled with shouts of peddlers selling last minute meals and seat cushions and various other cheap products. Some people crowded around them while most just watched them go by with pinched faces. A tight knit crowd was surrounding the ticket booth shoving and yelling over each other as they fought to get the last few tickets available. They waved their money in the air and jumped up and down to garner attention.

A leather clad gloved hand appeared on the side of the door. It gripped it tightly as Kyungsoo slowly emerged from the train car. His face was a sickly shade of green and he stumbled into Jongin’s arms. “I hate trains.” He muttered as he righted himself and brushed off invisible particles of dust off of his coat. He tugged his hat further over his face and pulled his gloves off and shoved them roughly into his pocket. He continued to mutter under his breath about this newfangled technology and lamented about the good old days of horse drawn carriages and walking. In his moderate spewing of harsh words and grumbles his fangs half descended and his eyes had a faint glow of red.

Jongin glanced around nervously for naïve spectators and threw his arm around Kyungsoo. He planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear, “Next time I’ll keep you preoccupied. I’ll request a private booth and you won’t have the option of getting motion sick.”

Kyungsoo glanced up at Jongin, his cheeks aflush and opened his mouth to respond. He closed it a second later and the tips of his ears turned red. Jongin smirked. Two hundred years and counting, and he still managed to make Kyungsoo blush. He pecked him on the cheek and then guided him to the entrance.

Jongin listened carefully to the conversations that were around him. A little kid had pointed out Kyungsoo’s red face. Jongin glanced over and bit his lip. It had been a few minutes already and the flush had not left him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as the clouds over the sun thinned. He had to get him inside and fast. He hugged Kyungsoo tighter against him and nearly ran. Kyungsoo tried to look up at him but Jongin had lifted him off his feet and he made a small squawking sound instead.

Once inside, Kyungsoo gave him a curious look. Jongin responded. “You were beginning to burn.”

Kyungsoo touched his face lightly and then winced. “Ouch.”

“Exactly. We need to hurry and find a hotel, or else.” Jongin lightly ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He nudged him in the direction of a darkened corner, away from the windows, “Stay there while I get us a room.”

 


	2. Train Station pt.2

Jongin kept an eye on Kyungsoo as he waited in line to speak to the teller. People milled in small groups talking softly amongst themselves. Glances were brief and uninterested as they made their way to wall where a large map hung. There were little red dots with scraggly multicolored lines drawn between them. Jongin assumed it was their pathways, but then again all the new technology still threw him for a bit of a loop.

The line moved and he stepped up to see a small woman sitting behind the desk. It was cluttered with pens and receipts.

“How may I help you sir?” She never looked up from her papers. Her black hair was neatly styled with a soft wave as it tumbled over her shoulder.

“I need to know the location of the nearest hotel.” Jongin let his voice come out honey sweet and felt satisfied when the woman’s face went slack. He always liked charming humans, it reminded him that he wasn’t the same as them.

Her eyes were dazed when she pointed to the map. “On there,” she paused. “Just look for the orange marker.”

Jongin nodded in thanks and brought Kyungsoo over to the map. His skin was beginning to fade to it’s usual pale shade and he seemed less lethargic. He wondered when he would let him change someone so they could live as normally as possible, but he knew that Kyungsoo had to be ready as well. As far as he was concerned Kyungsoo’s humanity had returned, but there were moments that still worried him.

“It’s so different.” Kyungsoo whispered as he scanned the map. “I hardly recognize anything at all.”

Jongin stepped closer to Kyungsoo and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fell on the orange dot near the station and he then removed the letter he had in his coat and read the name of the town once more. “It’s only a few hours outside of here,” he glanced at the sky through the window. “But, we’ll need a carriage or something covered for you.”

Kyungsoo glanced at the window and scowled. “I wish you’d let me change someone so I can stop living in the shadows.”

Jongin frowned. “You’re not ready and I knew we should have taken the later train, but with all that’s been happening, we needed to get here as soon as possible.”

He thought of the letter from Suho and felt a strange emotion roll through him. It’d had been a long time since he had seen him and he still was not sure what he wanted to meet him about. It could be a ruse to get Kyungsoo back in the area, but he had sensed the urgency in the letter, so against his better judgment he brought Kyungsoo along. That and with Kyungsoo’s last episode, he did not want to leave him alone.

His mind traveled back to the night when he came back from his day job of working at a desk filing paperwork, to find Kyungsoo covered in blood. His eyes had had that faraway look in them and instead of consuming just blood, he had been ingesting bits of flesh. Jongin remembered approaching Kyungsoo slowly and leading him to the restroom to clean him up. It took a few hours for him to return back to himself and when he did he was shaken by his actions. He had ended up holding him all night until he could coax him to sleep.

Cleaning up the corpse had been strange as well as Kyungsoo’s bites weren’t neat like they usually were. They were jagged and savage looking. He wondered if there was something wrong, but he had no clue. Part of him dreaded it, all he wanted was to live with his true love happily forever, but then the episodes started.

It had been almost a year since that happened, but Jongin could sense there was something dark inside Kyungsoo, but he didn’t know what. He squeezed Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he came back to reality and bit his lip.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Where did we make reservations for a room?” He straightened up to his full height and seemed to be back to normal. Jongin figured the train ride had shaken his nerves as Kyungsoo seemed normal enough.

“See that orange dot? That’s where we’re going.” Jongin glanced around the station for a sign to find one of those automated carriages. When he spotted it, he gave Kyungsoo a tug, “First, we need to get there without you getting burned.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
